June 19
Events * 1179 - The Norwegian Battle of Kalvskinnet outside Nidaros. Earl Erling Skakke is killed, and the battle changes the tide of the civil wars. * 1269 - King Louis IX of France orders all Jews found in public without an identifying yellow badge to be fined ten livres of silver. * 1306 - The Earl of Pembroke's army defeats Bruce's Scottish army at the Battle of Methven. * 1770 - Emanuel Swedenborg reports the completion of the Second Coming of Christ in his work True Christian Religion. * 1807 - Admiral Dmitry Senyavin destroys the Ottoman fleet in the Battle of Athos. * 1816 - Battle of Seven Oaks between Northwest Company and Hudson Bay Company, near Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada. * 1821 - Decisive defeat of the Philikí Etaireía by the Ottomans at Drăgăşani (in Wallachia). * 1846 - The first baseball game under recognizable modern rules is played in Hoboken, United States. * 1850 - Louise of the Netherlands marries Crown Prince Karl of Sweden-Norway. * 1862 - U.S. Congress prohibits slavery in United States territories, nullifying the Dred Scott Case. * 1865 - Over two years after the Emancipation Proclamation, slaves in Galveston, United States, are finally informed of their freedom. The anniversary is still officially celebrated in Texas and 13 other contiguous states as Juneteenth. * 1867 - Maximilian I of the Mexican Empire is executed by a firing squad in Querétaro. * 1870 - After all of the Southern States are formally readmitted to the United States of America, the Confederate States of America ceases to exist. * 1910 - The first Father's Day is celebrated in Spokane, Washington. * 1914 - A radiotelegraphic link is established between Germany and the United States and German Emperor Wilhelm II and US President Woodrow Wilson exchange telegrams to mark the event. * 1934 - The Communications Act of 1934 establishes the U.S. Federal Communications Commission (FCC). * 1938 - Italy defeats Hungary 4-2 during the 1938 FIFA World Cup to become the first national team to defend a title. * 1943 - Race riots occur in Beaumont. * 1944 - The Battle of the Philippine Sea takes place. * 1949 - NASCAR sanctions the first "strictly stock" race, which will evolve into the modern Nextel Cup. Jim Roper wins the event. * 1953 - Julius and Ethel Rosenberg are put to death at Sing Sing, in New York. * 1961 - Kuwait declares independence from the United Kingdom. * 1970 - The Patent Cooperation Treaty (PCT) is signed. * 1978 - Garfield comic strip launches. * 1982 - In one of the first militant attacks by Hezbollah, David S. Dodge, president of the American University in Beirut, is kidnapped. * 1987 - ETA commits one of its most violent attacks, in which a bomb is set off in a supermarket, Hipercor, killing 21 and injuring 45. Births * 1301 - Prince Morikuni, Japanese shogun (d. 1333) * 1507 - Annibale Caro, Italian poet (d. 1566) * 1566 - King James I of England and VI of Scotland (d. 1625) * 1606 - James Hamilton, Scottish statesman (d. 1649) * 1623 - Blaise Pascal, French mathematician and philosopher (d. 1662) * 1633 - Philipp van Limborch, Dutch Protestant theologian (d. 1712) * 1717 - Johann Stamitz, Czech violinist and composer (d. 1757) * 1764 - José Gervasio Artigas, father of Uruguay (d. 1850) * 1771 - Joseph Gergonne, French mathematician (d. 1859) * 1792 - Gustav Schwab, German author (d. 1850) * 1815 - Cornelius Krieghoff, Canadian painter (d. 1872) * 1816 - William Henry Webb, American industrialist (d. 1899) * 1834 - Charles Spurgeon, English preacher (d. 1892) * 1846 - Antonio Abetti, Italian astronomer (d. 1928) * 1850 - David Jayne Hill, American diplomat (d. 1932) * 1851 - Billy Midwinter, Australian cricketer (d. 1890) * 1858 - Sam Walter Foss, American librarian and poet (d. 1911) * 1861 - Douglas Haig, British soldier (d. 1928) * 1861 - José Rizal, Filipino poet and national hero (d. 1896) * 1865 - Dame May Whitty, English entertainer (d. 1948) * 1874 - Peder Oluf Pedersen, Danish engineer (d. 1941) * 1877 - Charles Coburn, American actor (d. 1961) * 1896 - Wallis Simpson, Duchess of Windsor (d. 1986) * 1897 - Cyril Norman Hinshelwood, English chemist, Nobel laureate (d. 1967) * 1897 - Moe Howard, American actor (d. 1975) * 1898 - James Joseph Sweeney, American Catholic prelate (d. 1968) * 1900 - Laura Z. Hobson, American novelist (d. 1986) * 1902 - Guy Lombardo, Canadian bandleader (d. 1977) * 1903 - Lou Gehrig, American baseball player (d. 1941) * 1903 - Wally Hammond, English cricketer (d. 1965) * 1903 - Hans Litten, German jurist (d. 1938) * 1905 - Mildred Natwick, American actress (d. 1994) * 1906 - Ernst Boris Chain, German-born biochemist, Nobel laureate (d. 1979) * 1906 - Walter Rauff, German colonel (d. 1984) * 1907 - Clarence Wiseman, 10th General of The Salvation Army (d. 1985) * 1909 - Osamu Dazai, Japanese author (d. 1948) * 1910 - Paul Flory, American chemist, Nobel laureate (d. 1985) * 1910 - Abe Fortas, Justice of the U.S. Supreme Court (d. 1982) * 1912 - Don Gutteridge, American baseball player * 1912 - Virginia MacWatters, American soprano (d. 2005) * 1914 - Anthony Bloom, Metropolitan of the Russian Orthodox Church * 1914 - Alan Cranston, American politician (d. 2000) * 1914 - Lester Flatt, American musician (d. 1979) * 1915 - Julius Schwartz, American editor and agent (d. 2004) * 1919 - Louis Jourdan, French actor * 1919 - Pauline Kael, American movie critic (d. 2001) * 1922 - Aage Niels Bohr, Danish physicist, Nobel laureate * 1924 - Leo Nomellini, American football player (d. 2000) * 1925 - Charlie Drake, British actor, writer and singer (d. 2006) * 1928 - Tommy DeVito, American musician and singer (The Four Seasons) * 1928 - Nancy Marchand, American actress (d. 2000) * 1928 - Barry Took, English comedy writer (d. 2002) * 1929 - Thelma Barlow, English actress * 1930 - Gena Rowlands, American actress * 1932 - Pier Angeli, Italian-born American actress (d. 1972) * 1932 - Marisa Pavan, Italian-born actress * 1933 - Viktor Patsayev, Soviet cosmonaut * 1936 - Shirley Goodman, American singer (d. 2005) * 1936 - Marisa Galvany, American soprano * 1938 - Wahoo McDaniel, American football player and professional wrestler (d. 2002) * 1938 - Ian Smith, Australian actor * 1941 - Václav Klaus, Czech politician and President * 1942 - Elaine "Spanky" McFarlane, musician (Spanky and Our Gang) * 1942 - Jos Brink, Dutch actor (d. 2007) * 1944 - Chico Buarque, Brazilian musician * 1945 - Aung San Suu Kyi, Burmese politician, Nobel laureate * 1945 - Radovan Karadžić, Serbian-Bosnian politician * 1947 - Paula Koivuniemi, Finnish singer * 1947 - Salman Rushdie, Indian author * 1948 - Phylicia Rashad, American actress * 1948 - Nick Drake, English musician (d. 1974) * 1950 - Ann Wilson, American musician (Heart) * 1951 - Francesco Moser, Italian cyclist * 1953 - Larry Dunn, American musician (Earth) * 1954 - Kathleen Turner, American actress * 1956 - Doug Stone, American singer * 1957 - Anna Lindh, Swedish politician (d. 2003) * 1960 - Luke Morley, British guitarist * 1962 - Paula Abdul, American singer and choreographer * 1962 - Jeremy Bates, English tennis player * 1963 - Rory Underwood, English rugby union footballer * 1964 - Boris Johnson, British politician * 1964 - Brian Vander Ark, American musician (Verve Pipe) * 1965 - Sadie Frost, English actress * 1966 - Joichi Ito, Japanese entrepreneur * 1967 - Bjørn Dæhlie, Norwegian skier * 1967 - Mia Sara, American actress * 1968 - Alastair Lynch, Australian rules footballer * 1969 - Lara Spencer, American TV personality * 1970 - Quincy Watts, American athlete * 1970 - Rahul Gandhi, Indian politician * 1970 - Brian Welch, American guitarist (ex-KoЯn) * 1970 - Antonis Remos, Greek singer * 1972 - Brian McBride, American soccer player * 1972 - Poppy Montgomery, Australian actress * 1972 - Dennis Lyxzén, Swedish musician (Refused) * 1973 - Jahine Arnold, American football player * 1974 - Doug Mientkiewicz, American baseball player * 1975 - Anthony Parker, American basketball player * 1975 - Hugh Dancy, English actor * 1976 - Bryan Hughes, English footballer * 1976 - Patrick Surtain, American football player * 1977 - Peter Warrick, American football player * 1978 - Tyson Dux, Canadian professional wrestler * 1978 - Dirk Nowitzki, German basketball player * 1978 - Claudio Vargas, Dominican baseball player * 1979 - John Duddy, Northern Irish boxer * 1979 - Quentin Jammer, American football player * 1980 - Adel Abdulaziz, Emiratie football player * 1980 - Dante Robinson, American football player * 1982 - David Pollack, American football player * 1982 - Joe Cheng, Taiwanese actor * 1983 - Mark Selby, British snooker player * 1984 - Paul Dano, American actor * 1985 - John Decyk, American MMA Fighter * 1986 - Marvin Williams, American basketball player * 1992 - Mariah Stanley, American singer * 1995 - Blake Woodruff, American actor Deaths * 1312 - Piers Gaveston, French favorite of Edward II of England * 1542 - Leo Jud, Swiss reformer (b. 1482) * 1545 - Abraomas Kulvietis Lithuanian reformer (b. 1509) * 1584 - François (b. 1555) * 1608 - Alberico Gentili, Italian jurist (b. 1551) * 1650 - Matthäus Merian, Swiss engraver (b. 1593) * 1747 - Alessandro Marcello, Italian composer (b. 1669) * 1762 - Johann Ernst Eberlin, German composer (b. 1702) * 1768 - Benjamin Tasker, provincial Governor of Maryland (b. 1690) * 1805 - Louis-Jean-François Lagrenée, French painter (b. 1724) * 1820 - Joseph Banks, English naturalist and botanist (b. 1743) * 1844 - Étienne Geoffroy Saint-Hilaire, French naturalist (b. 1772) * 1867 - Maximilian I, Mexican Emperor (b. 1832), Executed * 1902 - Albert (b. 1828) * 1921 - Ramón López Velarde, Mexican poet (b. 1888) * 1937 - J. M. Barrie, Scottish author (b. 1860) * 1939 - Grace Abbott, American social worker and activist (b. 1878) * 1952 - Heinrich Schlusnus, German baritone (b. 1888) * 1953 - Julius Rosenberg, American spy (executed) (b. 1918) * 1953 - Ethel Rosenberg, American spy (executed) (b. 1915) * 1956 - Thomas J. Watson, American businessman (IBM) (b. 1874) * 1966 - Ed Wynn, American actor (b. 1886) * 1968 - James Joseph Sweeney, American Catholic prelate (b. 1898) * 1975 - Sam Giancana, American gangster (b. 1908) * 1977 - Ali Shariati, Iranian sociologist (b. 1933) * 1977 - Lady Olave Baden-Powell, English Chief Girl Guide (b. 1889) * 1979 - Paul Popenoe, American eugenicist (b. 1888) * 1986 - Coluche, French comedian (b. 1944) * 1986 - Len Bias, American basketball player (b. 1963) * 1987 - Teresa Cormack, New Zealand murder victim (b. 1981) * 1988 - Fernand Seguin, French Canadian biologist (b. 1922) * 1988 - Gladys Spellman, U.S. Congresswoman (b. 1918) * 1993 - William Golding, English writer, Nobel laureate (b. 1911) * 1995 - Peter Townsend, RAF officer (b. 1914) * 1996 - G. David Schine, American businessman (b. 1927) * 1997 - Bobby Helms, American singer (b. 1933) * 2001 - John Heyer, Australian documentary filmmaker (b. 1916) * 2003 - Laura Sadler, English actress (b. 1980) * 2007 - El Fary, Spanish singer (b. 1937) * 2007 - Terry Hoeppner, American football coach (b. 1947) * 2007 - Antonio Aguilar, Mexican singer and actor (b. 1919) Holidays and observances * Juneteenth – celebrates the Emancipation Proclamation. Liturgical feasts * Saint Romuald (died 1027) * Blessed Odo of Cambrai * Blessed Remi Isoré (died 1900) * Saint Juliana Falconieri External links * BBC: On This Day * * On This Day in Canada ---- Category:June